smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Color Smurfette/Part 2
Smurfette falls asleep and begins to dream the day she first was created by Gargamel. She recalls the first time she went to the Smurfs’ village and how she was ignored by every Smurf. She remembers becoming a real Smurf and getting all the attention of the Smurfs. Her dream then goes on to the first day of Spring, as every Smurf catches “Spring fever”, including Papa Smurf, which shocked her in the inside. She recalls how every Smurf approached her in the end to demand to know who she would marry. Frightened, she simply answered that she loved them all equally as her brothers, as she was still young. She begins to remember how every other being has fallen in love and tried to force themselves onto her, from the forest, through her time travelling adventure with the Smurfs. She finally remembers being ridiculed by her fellow Smurfs because of her appearance except, for Glovey who only decided that he wanted to be with her. She recalls Glovey risking his life for her freedom. Meanwhile, Glovey is seen running fast through a passage, which appears to be throwing fireballs from the walls. He keeps running until he reaches another pillar. This pillar contains a jar filled with gold dust. Glovey grabs the small jar and puts it in his pocket. As soon as Glovey begins to walk away slowly, the whole place begins to shake and a giant rock begins to chase Glovey all the way to another passageway. Glovey sees a dead end. He then spreads his legs, and uses his feet to climb up, avoiding the rock and making it crash towards the wall, revealing the last passage to another pillar. This pillar contains a heart shaped diamond. As Glovey drops down and approaches it, the pillar begins to shake and break, revealing a lava geyser spewing out lava all over the area. Glovey dodges the lava, only to drop the jar and have the heart shaped diamond follow the jar. Glovey sees the items get carried off by the lava. Out of the geyser comes out a burning metal plate. Glovey sees all the items get carried away. Gargamel: You fool! Don’t loose those treasures! Go after them! Smurfette wakes up after hearing Gargamel yell in anger, and sees through Gargamel’s cauldron Glovey running for his life, avoiding the lava as he chases the items down. (The Song “Holding Out For A Hero” can be heard playing as Smurfette gazes at the vision of Glovey determined to get the treasures.) Glovey is seen getting burned, but this time he ignores the burns and wounds as he focuses on reaching for the items. He notices falling debris come from the ceiling, and land inside the lava. Gargamel: Smurf! Use those falling blocks to reach the ingredients at a quicker pace! Glovey begins to jump on top of the blocks and resumes to follow the lava flow. Glovey sees the items all go to another room. Glovey follows them until he realizes that the volcano has been awakened. He is sent flying out with his tail on fire and the items are all scattered across the forest near the volcano. Gargamel: You fool! You lost all the treasures! You better find them or yo can forget about your little Smurfette! Glovey: Oh no! Where did they go?! They were just… I mean they… I… No. Grrr! Darn it! Glovey falls down on his knees. He covers his face and then uncovers it. He begins to start to draw tears from his eyes. Smurfette sees Glovey crying and then feels bad for putting him through all that. Glovey: It’s not fair. I’m not going to be able to save the love of my life. I’m such a failure! Idiot! Why can’t I be like the other Smurfs?! I couldn’t do a simple task! And now, I won’t be able to save Smurfette! Glovey begins to show anger as he resumes to release tears from his eyes. He starts to pound on the ground with a fist. He stops when he sees a bright light appear before him. He sees an elderly woman manifest herself from the bright light. The being is identified as Mother Nature. Glovey wipes his tears as he tries to speak. Glovey: Who are you? I pray you are not my enemy. Mother Nature: I have been watching you, Glovey Smurf. You are searching for the ingredients to replace the Smurfs for the gold formula, correct? Glovey stays silent as he lowers his head in disgrace. Mother Nature: And you think you’re the worst Smurf of all time, only because you failed to save Smurfette. Glovey: Thanks for reminding me. Glovey sighs and breaks into song. Glovey: There we are, as cold as ice. Asking me to love you, and after be your friend. There you are, I walk alone, telling me to love you, and after we all did? Glovey begins to walk around in circles as he cleans his face and raises a fist. Glovey: She told me, she forgiving me. A life time forever true. Glovey closes his eyes and puts his head down. Glovey: But she left me, for another man, and I’m singing to keep from feelin’ blue. All I know is Tschada dada dada daa! Oh no! Tschada dada dada daa! Tscada dada dada daa! Come on take me please! Smurfette is seen watching this and then she yells at Gargamel. Smurfette: Set me free! Glovey: Here I am, so all alone, and I am so sad and lonely! Tell me what will I do. I can’t explain, I’m all alone. You used to love me, I feel I’m your blue! Glovey turns around and faces Mother Nature. Glovey: They told me, you should sing a song of happy with your feelin’ blue! I’m singing, for so very long. Still crying, tell me what I should do! All I know is Tshada dada dada daa! Tshada dada dada daa! Come on take me please! Smurfette: Set me free! Glovey:'' She told me, she forgiving me. A life time, love so guarantee!'' Smurfette: Guarantee! Glovey: But she left me, for another man! And I’m singing crying helplessly. But I’m keep singing! Tschada dada dada daa! Oh no! Tscada dada dada daa! Oh no! Tschada dada dada daa! Come on take me please! Smurfette: Set me free! Wooh! Glovey: Tschada dada dada daa! Oh no! And I keep crying! Tschada dada dada daa! Smurfette: That’s why I want to be free! Glovey: Tschada dada dada daa! Hold on! Hold on! Come on take me please! Set me free! All I know is Tschada dada dada daa! Wooh! Wooh! Wooh! Glovey turns around and starts to move around in his dance patterns. He raises his hand and imagines Smurfette in front of him and he grabs her hand. Glovey: Tschada dada dada daa! Wooh! I, oh… Tschada dada dada daa! Come on, take me please! Smurfette: Set me free! Glovey:'' Wooh! Wooh!'' Mother Nature feels touched with Glovey’s song. Mother Nature: I see that you really do care for each other. Gargamel really messed things up this time. Something I do not tolerate is evil getting in the way of true love. Mother Nature begins to wave her wand and teleports herself with Glovey right outside Gargamel’s house. Glovey: But miss, I don’t have the ingredients… Mother Nature: Really? That’s strange. I thought I saw you holding them. Glovey looks down and sees the treasures in his hands. Glovey: What kind of miracle is this? Who are you? Mother Nature: I am Mother Nature. If you ever need my help, look for me. Mother Nature disappears and Glovey picks up the treasures. Glovey: Gargamel! I brought your ingredients! Gargamel picks up Glovey and brings him to Smurfette, who is still in her cell. Gargamel: At last, I will finally be able to make my gold! I will be rich! Scruple: Wow, Gargy! You should find that recipe right away! Glovey: Gargamel. We had a deal. Gargamel: Ah yes, of course. Gargamel releases Smurfette and lets Glovey exit with her. He quickly runs back to the door. Gargamel: This doesn’t change anything. The next time I see either one of you, I will still capture you for more gold, or perhaps for a good meal. "Soup a la Smurf!" The wizard is heard laughing as Glovey and Smurfette run away into the woods. Smurfette hugs Glovey. Smurfette: Oh Glovey, this has turned out to be a crazy day! I don’t now if it’s just the day, or if I truly am having feelings for you. Glovey: It’s okay Smurfette. I’m glad you are safe. I was afraid of loosing you. I’m hurting in the inside… Smurfette: Glovey… I… Both get close to try and kiss, but stop when they see the bright light again. Mother Nature appears again. Mother Nature: Sorry for dropping in like this Glovey and Smurfette. You should both know that love is my specialty. Glovey Smurf, step forward. Glovey walks forward confused. Mother Nature: For being a brave and real Smurf, I shall grant you the gift of restoring your memories. Mother Nature waves her magic wand and shoots a white beam straight at Glovey’s scalp. He makes his eyes wide and stands still. Mother Nature smiles and then shoots Smurfette with a blue beam. Smurfette glows and transforms back into her Smurfy appearance. Smurfette: Mother Nature! You did it! I’m back to normal! Mother Nature: Remember Glovey, if you need anything, simply call out my name and I will come to aid you. Mother Nature disappears again and Glovey shakes his head and appears dizzy. Glovey: I remember everything! I used to… Glovey doesn’t get to finish what he was saying as he is pulled by Smurfette until they reach the village again. Smurfette notices all the Smurfs trying to get her attention once more. She gets mad at how they like her again because of her appearance. They all begin to cheer and shout, The Smurfs: “Hooray! Smurfette is normal again!” Smurfette: Yoo-hoo! Hi, boys! Smurfette smiles and pulls Glovey's arms towards her, as she gives him a real, long and deep kiss. The Smurfs all open their mouths and get shocked. Some get sad, while the rest turn red and make their faces completely angry towards Glovey. Glovey: Smurfette… I.. Glovey smiles and then lets himself fall on the ground and gives a big sigh as he closes his eyes. Glovey: That... was awesome... He opens his eyes again when he hears a bunch of angry Smurfs walking slowly towards him. He gets up nervously, then sprints around the village. He searches for a hiding spot, but finds no luck. He is then pulled by Grandpa Smurf and then taken to his house. Glovey: Please don’t hurt me… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to do anything wrong. Grandpa begins to laugh. Grandpa: You did nothing wrong Glovey. Those Smurfs out there bid to differ though. It’s a good thing that the whole village doesn’t know about what just occurred, especially Papa Smurf. Glovey: Oh no, not Papa Smurf too! He also likes… Grandpa: Sadly. I tried to speak to him, but he just refuses to get common sense inside his head. Glovey: Did Papa Smurf see what just happened? Grandpa: No. But word will spread any second now. Glovey: Oh, Grandpa! You have to help me. Grandpa: What do you mean? We see Smurfette rush into Barber’s shop. Smurfette: I need help to look more Smurfy for Glovey. Barber: In other words, I got a job to do! (Meanwhile...) Grandpa: I don’t understand. Glovey: Help me look more like a normal Smurf for Smurfette. Grandpa: Well son, all that you’re really missing is… Grandpa takes off his hat and puts it right on Glovey’s head. Grandpa: Perfect fit! Glovey: Wow Grandpa! I look... the same, but with a hat... (Back to Smurfette) Smurfette is seen sitting in Barber’s chair as he trims some of Smurfette’s hair and combs it to the side. Smurfette: Try trimming only a little bit. Oh, but not too much. I don’t want to ruin my hair for him. Barber: It coming out great. Another masterpiece by me. Barber quickly shakes his head and makes his face confused. Barber: Uhm… him? Who’s him? (Back to Glovey and Grandpa) Grandpa: Take it easy, Glovey! You’ll soon see her! We haven’t even found you a right Smurf outfit to go with the hat. Glovey: Huh… What? Grandpa: I can tell you still have Smurfette in your mind. Glovey: How did you know I was thinking about her? Grandpa sees Glovey shaking his tail at a rapid speed. Grandpa: Just a lucky guess. Go get her, Glovey Smurf! Glovey returns Grandpa his hat and rushes to the door. Grandpa: No Smurf suit? Glovey: No time. I gotta run. I can hear the angry mob coming. Glovey runs out and sneaks around the village. He sees every Smurf sending out search parties to locate him. Glovey: I like how she kissed me, but they want to kill me. Logic at its finest... Glovey runs out to the forest to find the Smurflings. He goes to the river area and finds them still swimming. Snappy: Well, well. Look who came crawling back. Sassette: Where were you, Apple head? Glovey: Oh, you know. The usual: Doing chores for crazy wizards and being chased by an angry mob. Nat: Huh-what? Glovey: Okay, here’s the thing. Every Smurf wants to get me. Sassette: Holy mowley! Wait, does Smurfette have anything to do with this? Glovey: Err... well, she might... Slouchy yawns and gets out of the water. Slouchy: Who has any bright ideas? Meanwhile, every Smurf begins to whistle at Smurfette, who appears angry at them, as she walks away ignoring them. She heads to Papa Smurf’s house. Smurfette: Papa Smurf! I can’t find Glovey! Papa Smurf: Smurfette! You’re back to normal! Smurfette: Huh? Oh yes. Glovey saved me after I was taken by Gargamel. Papa Smurf: Great Smurfs! When did this happen? I'm just glad to see you're alright. Well, I haven’t seen Glovey, but listen Smurfette. I don’t know if you have under consideration the thought of finding a mate. I’m just making a suggestion that perhaps, you should find somebody who isn't an outsider. Perhaps, someone mature, experienced, and so on. Smurfette: Oh, I couldn’t agree more with you. Papa Smurf: Really?! Smurfette: Oh yes! I just wish I could get everyone to accept this. Papa Smurf: Hey, give the Smurfs time, and they might grow bond of him. Smurfette: Oh, I will. Well, I can’t find him anywhere. Let me know if you see Glovey. Papa Smurf: Oh yes. I will let you know know know know know… Whaaaaaaaaat?! Papa Smurf makes his eyes wide and his mustache gets all loose as Smurfette leaves. Papa Smurf: Did she say Glovey Smurf?! Smurfette wanders around the village, but finds no sign of him. Smurfette: Hmm… I may have an idea of where he might be at. Smurfette goes to the Smurflings’ club house, but sees it is completely empty. She remembers what Mother Nature said about summoning her if they ever needed help. Smurfette runs out to the woods and calls Mother Nature. Mother Nature manifests herself again. Smurfette: I’m sorry for bothering you, but I need your help locating Glovey Smurf. I fear that my fellow Smurfs may have harmed him in jealousy… Mother Nature: But my deary, he is right over there. Mother Nature points at a direction and Smurfette sees Glovey speaking with the Smurflings. Smurfette: Oooh! Thank you very much, Mother Nature. Mother Nature: Wait, Smurfette. Mother Nature waves her magic wand and shoots Smurfette with a pink beam. Smurfette’s hair gets curlier, and it covers her right eye. Her dress changes into a pink dress and her shoes also change into a pink color. Mother Nature: There! This is Valentine’s Day after all. You should get into the spirit you know. Glovey and the Smurflings turn around when they see a big bright light flash and disappear. Glovey runs to go see what was happening. He stops and gets nervous. He begins to wag his tail around again. Glovey: Smurfette?! You look... wow. Smurfette: Tell me about it, stud. Glovey’s heart begins to pound fast, causing Smurfette to giggle about it as his heart beats are heard. (The song “You’re The One That I Want” begins to play in the background.) Smurfette: I have to tell you something, Glovey. Smurf to [[The Color Smurfette/Part 3|'Part 3']] Category:The Color Smurfette Chapters Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes